Dirty Little Secret
by xXBWFXx
Summary: The Raymanian take on My Immortal. Meet Moonshine. She's awesome. And she hates preps. SO. MUCH.
1. Chatper 1

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, there was a nymph.

A GOTHIC NYMPH.

Her name was Moonshine Draculita Emiline Smith. She was, as previously stated, A GOTHIC NYMPH.

And she hated preps.

So one day, it was bright and sunny. Exactly the sort of weather she hated. Moonshine woke up, and stretched. Well, she would have done if she hadn't been sleeping in her favourite pink-satin lined coffin. Which, in turn, was inside another coffin. She wasn't one to do things by halves.

After escaping both of her coffins, she walked to her wardrobe, and opened it. Her plethora of black bats flew out, and she ignored them. She loved her bats, but this wasn't the time. After opening her wardrobe, she took out a black leather corset dress with red lace and ribbon and a pink flower. She could afford to wear pink; she wasn't a stupid prep. Anyone else who dare wear it, however, would be doomed to preppiness for all eternity. Also, pink complimented her pale, lifeless complexion, which in turn complimented her ebony, dark, demented, raven black hair. And her eyes, one of which was bright sparkling blue, and the other an emerald green, a green which made even the trees in the Dream Forest jealous.

Not that she'd ever _been_ to the Dream Forest. She didn't want to bump into those stupid preppy fairies. Like Betilla, for instance. She hated Betilla. _SO. MUCH._

Anyway.

It was sunny outside. And even though she hated this weather, she decided to take a walk anyway. She did things spontaneously. As she walked - a very gothic walk, not preppy at all - she met someone. It was... a boy! The boy (at least, she assumed he was. He looked rather feminine) had obviously dyed black hair, although she could spy with her perfect vision tiny blonde roots at their roots. _**Blasphemy. **_But that didn't matter, because he was hot. He was wearing a black hoodie. Which was black. Not quite as black as her own clothes, being that she was the queen of Gothica, but still fairly black. He was also wearing black shoes, completing the look. _The only acceptable look._ (AN: Did we mention she hates preps?)

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she said.

"What's up?" he said.

Moonshine giggles, and replies with "Nothing :)"

He looked confused. "Then why did you initiate conversation?"

"Be quiet!" she snapped. "Long words are not permitted in my presence." And with that, she artfully flounced off.

She was thinking of him all the while.

(AN: Is it good? Please tell me, thanks!)


	2. Chatper 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning...

It was snowing and raining at the same time. Exactly the sort of weather she hated.

She woke up, got out of her coffins and got dressed in her other black leather corset dress with red lace and ribbon, and no flower. She hated flowers. _SO. MUCH._

Her best friend, Onyx (AN: That's you Quinsabulus!) woke up and grinned at her.

A GOTHIC GRIN.

She got out of all three of her coffins (AN: Don't ask me how that works, kay?) and started getting dressing into her band T-Shirt and Mini.

"Onyx." said Moonshine. "How many times have I got to tell you to stop wearing the car before you'll listen to me?"

"Oh my friend, I do apologise," said Onyx, and took it off.

"I do declare," said Onyx in her GOTHIC voice, "I mayhaps have heard rumours. Rumours that conversation has occured betwixt yourself and Grayman."

"Oh." said Moonshine. "Is that who he was? He's soo-o-o-o-o sexy."

"Doth thee, perchance, have amourous intent toward Grayman?"

"You what?" said Moonshine.

Onyx facepalmed. "Doth thee, in thy parlance, 'like-like' him?"

"No I so DO-o-ON'T!" whispered Moonshine.

Suddenly, Grayman appeared. And we do mean, appeared. Spontaneously.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she said.

"Prithee, cease thy 'hi'-ing." Onyx said.

"So what's up?" said Moonshine.

"Well, I heard a concert was on at the Fairy Council" he said.

"OH. MY. POLOKUS" she screamed. She loved concerts. _SO. MUCH._

He looked confused. "But I havn't even told you who it's for yet?"

"So, who beeth performancing beneath the hallowed oaks of the Fairy Council?" asked Onyx.

Grayman listed a few Raymanian band names.

Moonshine squealed. She loved all of them.

_SO. MUCH._


End file.
